I See You
by Jay-Belle93
Summary: Very few men have seen the real Severus hidden behind all the masks. Harry wants to be included on this list. Will Harry be able to overcome his fears and tell Severus his true feelings for him? Snarry alert! HP/SS. Smut/Lemon/Lime. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: You'll Never Know

_**I See You**_

**A/N: **New story! Yay! My other stories will be updated I promise, I'm just glad I've returned to writting the wonderful world of Snarry. Please review and tell me what you think, this story is based slightly on the wonderful song I See You by Mika.

**Chapter One: You'll Never Know**

Remedial Potion's with Snape? Harry didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse. During the war, Harry had grown a fondness of Snape. He had spent his free time training him when no-one else would, protected him when he needed it, even risked his life for the young wizard. In return, Harry had saved his life, and he also greatly respected the man, when very few did. Harry had grown accustomed to spending all his time in the dungeons, pouring over books and dueling the Potion's Professor. They had a heart-to-heart once. It was something Harry would never forget.

_Harry and Snape sat in front of the fire, silent. Harry was hunched over, elbows on his knees and his face craddled in his hands. He glanced over at Snape every few minutes, who was nursing a glass of scotch, watching the man sip at his drink. They had a hard workout. Harry worried his bottom lip in-between his teeth, staring into the fire, letting the memory of his dream the night before flood his mind. _

_'I wonder what he would do if I tried to kiss him...?' Harry shook his head, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. 'Don't be stupid, Harry. He would kick you out so fast, you wouldn't even have a chance to react. You would ruin everything, as usual. He probably isn't even gay...'_

_"Professor?" His question was timid and soft._

_"Yes, Potter?" _

_Harry couldn't even look at him. 'Why am I even trying to talk to him? I'm never going to tell him how I truly feel about him. Problem solved.'_

_"Can I be honest with you?" Harry glanced over at his Professor. Snape wasn't looking at him._

_"Of course, Potter. You've already figured out I'm on your side haven't you? Or are you just that thick-headed?" An insult. He wasn't in the mood to play trifle teenage games._

_"Nevermind, Professor. It's nothing." _

_"Obviously it's something Potter, otherwise you wouldn't have opened your mouth."_

_Harry pursed his lips. Why does he always have to act like this? "I know I'm supposed to be the _Chosen _One and all that jazz, but, I'm not brave. I'm not heroic... I'm scared. I'm scared I'm not going to live up to the reputation people have given me. All those thing's I've done over the past few years have all been by luck. Sheer dumb luck. I'm scared I'm going to fail..." Harry had to stop himself before his voice cracked. His eye-sight was blurry, tears welling up in his eyes. He refused to look at Snape, praying the man wasn't going to look at him, wasn't going to see him cry._

_"Don't be stupid, Potter. I wouldn't be training you if I thought you were going to fail." Harry blinked away the tears and turned to look at his Professor. Snape was looking at him, and he wasn't quite sure what the man was thinking when he was looking at him._

_He looked away just then, staring into the fire. "If it makes you feel any better... I'm scared too."_

_"Really?" Harry blurted out without thinking. "Er... I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean it like that..."_

_"It's quite alright, Potter. No need to be sorry. But yes, I am in face scared. I... highly doubt that I am going to survive this war..."_

_"No offense Professor, but... Don't be stupid. You are going to make it. There are plenty of people that would save you if you were in danger..."_

_"I extremely doubt that one person would, Mister Potter."_

_"Well, you're wrong." He replied defiantly, huffing, causing Snape to look at him._

_ Mustering all his courage, Harry looked him square in the eye and said: "I'm that one person. I would save you."_

_And that was his que to leave._

That memory was forever burnt into his brain. It wasn't much, but it was important to him. But now wasn't the time to be reminiscing. He was sitting in front of both Professor Snape and Dumbledore, and he had to keep up appearances. Ever since the war ended, Snape had returned to hating Harry, and Harry had to do the same. He could never know his true feelings for him...

"Do I really have to, Headmaster?" with a frustrated sigh, he combed his fingers through his hair, mock anger plastered on his face. "I mean, my marks aren't _that_ bad in Potions. I can manage just fine without the extra class. Hermione can help me." He didn't dare look at Snape. He didn't have the energy to argue with the man.

"Harry, your marks really are _that_ bad. You have to take the extra lessons with Professor Snape." Dumbledore had a familiar twinkle in his eye, and it make Harry inwardly cringe. A result of too much time with Snape. The thought made Harry inwardly cringe again. He had to move on. Snape would never share the same feelings.

"Fine." He sighed impatiently. "Can I go now? I have plans..." He trailed off, looking at his feet. He really didn't have anything to do, but he had to say something to get out of this room. He couldn't stand being so close to Snape. Just made his heart ache... Harry shook away the thoughts that were starting to form. _Nothing_ ever happened between the two of them, so he just needed to get over it.

"A date with Miss Weasley I'm presuming." A snide comment from Snape, no surprise there. Harry didn't reply, he just lifted the strap to his bag on his shoulder and stood there, still staring at the floor like there was something interesting happening down there.

However, Dumbledore saved him from furthar embarassment. "Yes, Harry, you may go now."

He left without even glancing at Snape.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry. How did the meeting with Professor Dumbledore go? What did he want?" Hermione was too curious for her own good. Harry looked up from the common room fire and gave her a sad smile.<p>

"I'm supposed to have remedial potion's lessons with Professor Snape every Tuesday and Thursday nights at 7'o-clock sharp." He rolled his eyes, flopping back into the couch dejectedly.

"That blows, mate." Ron said sympathetically, clapping him on the back, his own odd way of brotherly comfort. Hermione sat down next to him on the couch, patting his hand.

"It will be okay, Harry. It won't be so bad. You will get better at Potion's, I promise." She gave him a reassuring smile, and Harry knew the second meaning in her words. She was telling him that things between Harry and Snape would get better, back to the way they were, but he seriously doubted it, things never got better for him. Harry had confided in Hermione about his sexual preference, and in the way he felt about Snape, knowing she wouldn't judge him. Ron, on the other hand, was a whole different story. He was his best mate and all, but some things were better left unsaid between the two of them.

"Let's go down to dinner, I'm sure eating will make you feel better. Maybe we can even stop by the kitchens and convince Dobby to give us ice-cream for dessert. Sound good mate?" Ron thudded him on the back again, also trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Food always sounds good to you, Ron." He laughed, punching the red-head in the arm. Then, he wrapped his arms across both Ron and Hermione's shoulders, bringing them in close in a hug, all three of them laughing now. They knew how to make him feel better.

"You guys are the two best mates any bloke could have! Lets go eat, I'm starved." He stood up from the couch, stretching out his limbs. He could mope about Snape later when everyone was asleep, and no-one could hear him cry.


	2. Chapter 2: And I'm Dreaming

_**I See You**_

**A/N: **Chapter two! I'm lovin' this story so far. I apologize for the late-ness of the update. Watching Severus die in Part Two of the Deathly Hallows KILLED my inspiration for this story. But I'm okay now. I'm also writing another Snarry one-shot so please read when I've got that posted. Also, please review! I love hearing your opinions. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: And I'm Dreaming**

The upcoming Thursday, Harry had his first remedial potion's class with Snape. Part of him was dreading it, and the other half was excited for it. Thankfully, the part that dreaded it was overpowering the excited part. Snape hated him, why should he be excited? Frustrated, Harry combed his fingers through his messy locks, trying to make sense of the Potion's text in front of him. He didn't want to look like a complete prat in front of the Potion's Master.

'I shouldn't care what he thinks.' Harry thought stubbornly, rubbing his forehead absent-mindedly. 'The man doesn't give two shits about me. He isn't worth my affection.' Now he was pouting.

_'He is too worth it. How many times did that man risk his life to save yours?_' The more sensable part of his brain reasoned.

'Too many to count..'

_'Exactly. The man cares about you, you just have to look behind his masks to see it_.'

'What if I never see behind his masks?'

_'Severus isn't the type of man who lets people get behind his masks easily. You have to fight for it if you really want it.'_

Harry frowned, staring into the common room fire. 'Do I really want it?' He thought back on all the days he spent with Severus, and how they made him feel. 'Yes, I really want it.'

Thursday couldn't come fast enough.

xxx

Thursday came slower than Harry expected. Of course, what else happened when you were anticipating something? That day during his regular potion's class, he was berated by Snape as usual. He was up all night reading his potion's book so it would hopefully shed some light and help him understand what he was doing in class. He had an almost perfect potion until Malfoy decided to throw in an unnecissary ingredient and fuck up his potion. Harry, however, kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't lose his house more points.

The rest of his classes went by horribly slow. Every minute bored him. He fell asleep in Professor Binn's class and had the oddest dream.

_Harry stood in front of the window in the kitchen, waiting for Hedwig to return with his letter. He had sent out tons of invitations, but only a select few were personalized for the person receiving it. _

_He felt arms encircle his waist and a lips pressed a kiss behind his ear, causing him to shiver. _

_"Don't worry so much, brat. I'm sure they will accept the invitation. As shocked as everyone is going to be, it's your wedding. They are not going to decline. They might have a few choice words with you when they see you next, but they will not decline." _

_Harry turned around in his lovers arms and pouted. "You don't know that, Severus. Sirius is going to have a conniption when he gets his letter." _

_Severus couldn't resist the temptation of Harry's lower lip sticking out and kissed him thoroughly. After a few seconds, Harry pulled away with a glare. _

_"Quit trying to distract me, it's not going to work."_

_Severus smirked. "I'm not trying, I successfully distracted you."_

_"Did not." Harry protested, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away from the dark eyed man._

_"You honestly think that's going to stop me?" Harry felt Severus pull him closer, hot breath on his neck as he ghosted his lips across his skin, leaving a tingling sensation. _

_Harry gripped the first thing he could hold onto: Severus' hips. He moaned softly as Severus started to press harder kisses against his neck, nipping softly at the flesh._

_Severus chuckled. "Quit that or I'm going to have to take you right here on this kitchen table."_

_Harry looked up at Severus through his lashes, his big green eyes shining with lust. _

_"What's stopping you?" Harry questioned, his voice husky. For some odd reason, arousal made his voice gruff, and it was a definite turn on for Severus. _

_Severus growled, pushing Harry back until his back was against the edge of the table. _

_"Nothing." He replied, kissing Harry hard on the mouth and lying him back on the table, straddling his waist and grinding his hips into Harry's, all the while..._

His lovely dream was rudely interrupted by Hermione, who smacked him on the back of the head to wake him up. She sighed exasperatedly when he gave her a sleepy, questioning look.

"We're going to be late for Double Potions. Now hurry up and get your things."

Grumbling, Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and picked up his back, trailing drowsily along behind Hermione all the way down to the dungeons.

xxx

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed chapter two.  
>Hey you see the lonely little review button down there? Maybe you should cheer him up by clicking on him. I'm sure he would love it. (:<p>

Also! In a lot of my stories I've mentioned "The Seven Deadly Sins" mostly as a band name on a t-shirt Harry is wearing. I've always imagined it as a metal wizard/muggle combo band that Harry's a part of. I've been considering writing a totally AU Snarry story with Harry in this lovely band. Not sure of an exact plot, but tell me what you guys think!

Much love to all my readers! :)


End file.
